I'm Yours
by SirnightDamaxan
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot in which Artemis discovers a skill of Wally's she never knew he had.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I love the Spitfire pairing from Young Justice (Wally West and Artemis Crock) and I had inspiration to write this fluffy one-shot for them. My inspiration was music and I came up with this. As always stay happy and review! The song is "I'm Yours" by: Jason Mraz**

**I'm Yours**

Artemis was lounging on the couch alone in the mountain. She loved how worn that couch was, it was soft from use and it smelt like a mix of the ocean, chocolate chip cookies, and the smoky odor that always trailed after Robin but was never too overpowering. It was warm, unlike the cold she associated with her apartment. She buried her face into the cushions, trying to gain some well deserved rest while the rest of the team was out kicking some sort of ass, which she resented. Artemis was made to stay home because of a knife wound in the flesh above her left hip. It wasn't as deep as it could have been, she had Baywatch to thank for that. The thugs they were fighting surrounded her and forced her to back up into the wall and the bigger of the two thugs attempted to shove a knife into her lower intestine. Kid Flash however, knocked out the thug holding her against the wall and twisted the arm of the knife-wielding punk behind his back in a way so fast that both men were on the ground in seconds. Artemis could still hear the bones moving in unnatural ways even as she now lay on the couch. The rest was a blur, the whole team rushed to staunch her blood flow, and Kaldurr knew their work was not yet done against the gang and insisted that Artemis stay here.

It was about eight o-clock, she knew because the digital clock on the T.V was glowing in the dim light, and she heard a low sound like the plucking of guitar strings. It was a gentle melody that she recognized immediately. But her real shock came when she heard an equally soothing voice accompanying it.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks__  
__Now I'm trying to get back_

Artemis felt herself humming along in spite of herself. She rose unsteadily to her feet, the stab wound protesting painfully. Someone probably forgot to turn off their radio, she thought, probably Kid Doofus. She chuckled gently and hissed softly when her abdomen tightened in the wrong way.

_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some _

She followed the addictive tune to the door of Kid Flash's room. "How'd I guess?" she muttered grudgingly. She opened the door quietly and was amazed to find a very clean looking room and Wally West sitting on the floor with an acoustic guitar. His back was facing her and she noticed bandages on his arms.

_But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours _

"Why are you here?" Artemis interrupted. Even as she said it, she suddenly regretted the loss of his low voice that she felt in her bones.

"Artemis! Um, I'm not doing anything, why would I be doing anything?" His flush rivaled his flaming hair. Artemis felt a gust of wind as he sped to put his guitar away. At least, she assumed it was his guitar.

"I thought you were with the team?" she strode into his room and shut the door. Artemis crossed her arms across her chest and ignored the twinge of pain from her hip. Wally rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I was going to go, but all the adrenalin from earlier was making my heart beat faster than usual and when I tried to hear Robin talk to me it was like listening in slow motion. So I offered to stay here, I'm so sorry I woke you up from your nap I just really needed to slow down and I-" Artemis cut him off with her graceful pointer finger on his lips.

"I think you need to slow down your talking too. I swear it's like listening to a run-on sentence. And you didn't wake me up, I was never asleep. Besides," she smiled ever so slightly "I really like that song. I'm honestly curious where in the world 'The Wall-Man' learned to play guitar." During her talking she sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to her. Wally grinned slowly and sat next to her.

"It's something all speedster's do, maybe not playing guitar, but we each have our own method of slowing down. Everything moves too slowly for us, so we cope by forcing ourselves to slow down. My method was music. My mom had an old guitar in her closet she never played and I was eager to learn, so I taught myself how to play it." He chuckled softly "I never played it in front of anyone because I didn't think I was all that great." His lightning green eyes settled on her hip. Artemis turned away, the feeling of being stared at made her self-conscious. "How does it feel?" he whispered.

"It stings." she muttered. He nodded and got up from his bed. The weight of him gone caused Artemis to lift slightly on the left.

"You should put ice on it. We wouldn't want it to swell over the stitches, would we?" He offered his hand to her, and her pride almost made her refuse him. Almost. Wally underestimated his strength and pulled her a little too hard to her feet. Artemis fell into his hard chest with a soft gasp. "Sorry," Wally apologized "I kind of yanked too hard didn't I?" Artemis was too interested in the feel of his voice rumbling than to pay attention to his words. She supposed those painkillers Robin gave her were finally kicking in.

"Hey Wally?" She mumbled against his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just lay down and listen to you sing? I think the pain killers are kicking in." Wally smiled and gently put her on his bed.

"Sure Artemis. I'd play for you anytime you want."

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
